no bullshitting around
by babygirl100034
Summary: Bella and Edward after they get back from Italy a couple of days later. Bella does not go back to the Cullen house the night they come back from Italy and she has actually not talked to Edward properly or the family. She only sees them at school and locks her window so Edward will not get into the window to see her. she thinks she may not get back with Edward. leave a review
1. update

this story is m for language.

I'm in need of a beta, so anyone can message me to let me know if there interested.

sorry to anyone that thought this was going to be something that it not. it just facing life choice of Bella life.


	2. Chapter 1

_Bella please can we talk it been a couple of days and you have not come to the family or talk to me or let me in your room what wrong love? _

_Edward, I told you I talk to you and the family when I'm ready and not a day before. Things have changed Edward I'm not the same Bella you left behind and when we do talk you better be ready to listen; I don't want to hear any bullshit or excuse from you understand. _

_Bella, why are you acting like this?_

_ honestly, Edward, did you think I was going to just fall back into your arm like nothing happen these past months, you are out your fucking mind if you did. _

_Bella languages_

_ sorry, you don't get to tell how I get to talk or walk or dress anymore that shit over with now leaves me to get home to do homework and cook dinner and I grounded from seeing you. I'll be at your house on the weekend let the family know but first we need to talk but not in hearing distance of your family. Edward and stop trying to show up at my house there a reason the windows lock so goodbye for now. Best of luck._

_ Just two day and I get to see Bella and see why she will not talk to me or any of my family._

_ Edward there a really good reason why she probably wants nothing to do with us and its your fault you made us leave with out saying goodbye and you said no type of contact with her she was emailing me for months and I didn't respond to not one of them how do you think that makes me feel that my sister and best friend won't even acknowledge me at school and every time I show up at her house won't even answer the door._

_ Do you realize what you have done to the family Edward and the future I see Bella won't be forgiving you anytime soon, sometimes I don't even see a future of you with Bella anymore? And I don't see her as a part of the family if that happens. I wish I never listen to you. you ruined the best thing that ever happens to our family, now were less then what we were. _

_You better listen to what Bella says cause if you don't there no future of you and her anymore you might be her mate, but she will walk away and live the life you so wanted her to live without you. You taught her how to live without you for months, eventually she would have just moved on with her life and probably stilled loved you somewhat, but it would have always just been with regret for her. so, you should watch yourself Edward, the love of your whole life could slip through your fingers so easily it be like taking candy from a baby. And I'm serious because if you fail, you'll live a very sad and depressing vampire life even with us as a family you will never recover from the loss of Bella._

_ Alice what your saying cannot be true she loves me I know it._

_ Yeah, she might love you but there a fine line between love and hate right now. _

_Alice what going on why will it be so hard for her to forgive me?_

_ Because you broke her heart into pieces, and she had to build herself back up into a person none of us knows anymore. It not the old Bella anymore Edward meaning your controlling ways not going to work anymore and telling her what to eat and what to wear not going to fly for either f us. I won't have my sister in the way I had her before and that because of you._

_ Alice what do you seeing her saying to me._

_ I don't know she keeps changing her decision on what she going to say. And she might be doing it on purpose because she knows I'll be looking. And Edward its not all about you it about the whole family this time she not talking to you and she talking to all of us too. And I'm scared to hear what she going to say to us._

_ Well, I'm not going to school for the last two days hopefully that will clam Bella down and give me time to think about what you told me. She says she will be hear on the weekend. So, pray she actually comes._

_Bella where are you going? _

_Dad I'm going to the Cullen house I know that I'm grounded but I need to talk to them and I'll come straight home dad I promise. No disappearing, no leaving the state or country promise dad. And for what it worth I'm not sure I'm taking Edward back._

_ Dad, he hurt me too much and I don't know if I can trust him ever again. I might still love him, but I can let him go if he does not listen to what I have to say and I'll move on. And I'm sorry for the months I put you through over him and I love you dad even though we don't say it much, I appreciate all the thing you have done for me since I've moved here. _

_I love you too kiddo and you can go and I'm proud of you never forget that. Okay bye, Bella._


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_As I drive up to the Cullen place all the memories start to come back and I get pissed and sad because I finally had a family who took care of me and not the other way around just for them to leave like I was nothing. Hello Edward, are we alone_

_, yes, they know when to come back so we can talk to love._

_ Edward, I know you want me back but there something I need to say and there something you are going to have to do before I even say we're getting back together. _

_Bella I love you,_

_ yeah I love you too Edward but it not enough anymore, you left me in the fucking wood and my stupid ass tried to follow you but I got lost and almost died did you think of that Edward, did you think I would not follow you how stupid can you be. I was literally in love with you, you were my lifeline to the family I've always wanted and you tell me you didn't love me, and that I was a distraction and that I'll forget you. Yeah someday I wish I never met you and that I never found you so fascinating_

_. God Edward, are you so fucking stupid you left Victoria to get me because she wanted a mate for a mate and the wolf pack been protecting me ever since. You might be my mate Edward but you destroyed me and like a stupid fool I let you take over my life, what I chose to wear what I eat and who I hang out with because you did not like what you read in there mind. It's like you never grew up and be the mature 108-year-old you are because you are frozen at 17 and because you always have gotten your own fucking way nobody has never told you no. _

_Bella please, why are you saying this?_

_ Because you need to hear this or I need to tell you this because I'm not about to be controlled by you, I'm not about to let you throw a fucking tantrum when you don't get your way. You might be older and mature about academic but about life Edward and learning how to compromise and talk through thing instead of just demanding them you're like a little baby who didn't get there way and I'm not about to deal with the bullshit._

_ Because I'm the only one who can tell it like it is to you so suck it up and be a man about Edward cause right now, you're nothing but a 17-year-old spoil brat who know no better but your way. If you want me back you are going to have to do things my way meaning you don't get to tell me what to do, don't get to tell who to hang out with, what I should wear or what coloring I should be wearing._

_ Its my choice this the fucking this is the twenty 1s fucking century and you better believe I am dammed happy it is because I have equal right as a woman so if you don't like kiss ass Edward because I will walk away, I have more worth to just let you walk all over me like I let you did before and I need that lesson because sooner or later I would have resent the hell out of you for trying to control me mold me into something I'm not. _

_Best believe you wouldn't have like this Bella now cause if you had turned, me, I would have murdered you because I would of got tired of being told what to do and I know I've would have been stronger than you. Remember that Edward. _

_Bella why all the threats? _

_because if you cross me or don't follow my rules then you'll wish I had just walked away. I have friends now that would do anything for me and there supernatural too so I guess it would be a win-win wouldn't you say. Now listen carefully I do love you as I said but that love has some hate with it, it has some I don't trust you as far as I can through you. _

_So, you either play by my rules or I walk away as if you had never come back and it that simple. Let me live the way I want to live if I want to become a vampire I don't want to hear any argument, no whining, nothing and if you can not change me then that find Carlisle can do it, it all depends on how you follow my rules though. I could hide away from the Volturi I'm untraceable and can fake my death and live a life I want to live doesn't matter to me. It is on your head not mind. _

_Bella I get it I broke your heart and I will try my best to make it up to you but don't you think you are being a little dramatic I was miserable to without you?_

_ who choice was that Edward it sure as hell wasn't mind so I don't care to hear the sob story Edward either you agree to what I've said or were done because if you leave again you will regret it and I mean that with everything I ask Alice she let you see, I send her a clip. So, what the answer Edward don't have all day come on now, be quick about it. _

_Fine Bella, I agree to your terms._

_ That good Edward now call your family back home I want to talk to them now. And please don't say shit of what I've told to you to. I'll tell them there hear from my own dam mouth._

_ Bella, okay there on their way._


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_ Now that the family has gathered in the living room where they are all waiting to see what Bella has to say to us, she did not give anyone hug she just said hello. She would like to talk to us and get some things off her chest, I just hope Edward behave himself with the talk he and Bella had. For some reason, I can not still see her future it as her shielded has developed evermore._

_ Now that you guy are here let being, I've known you all want to see me and talk to me well maybe not rose but so what. What you guys did not leaving without saying goodbye hurt a lot I thought you guys were my family a father I never had, a mother who was actually a mother to me, and not the other way around, and a big brother who protects me and made me laugh and had fun, and a bitchy ass sister who couldn't stand me and probably still can't. And another sister who I could talk to and tell her everything. _

_The only real person who I not so mad at is Jasper because what yawl fail to realize he wasn't trying to eat me but to stop Edward from killing me and you let him feel guilty for that, you do realize he been caring yawl bloodlust around for all these years, he been with you and that the only reason he ever really slip up_

_. And Jasper there nothing to forgive, I know there been a pain in your life. I can tell by your eye and the only reason I see it now is because of Edward. I have seen it in other ways as well, but I see It perfectly now. But you still left so what can I say. But back to the point, I don't know if I can ever trust yawl to not leave again or if you do leave to say goodbye this time._

_ There were many time when I thought was I not enough, maybe I was just a pet, or just distractions because yawl was bored playing vampires and wanted to relieve your human lives who know, but let me tell you guys something the lesson you taught me has changed me, of course, I still, love yawl but the question remains if I trust or love you the way I once did with my full heart._

_ I've learned a lot about myself and how to love myself, how to put myself first and how to grow a fucking a backbone which I didn't have when you guys were here the first time, so I thank you for that teaching me I can live through the pain no matter how hurt I was, no matter if I wish I was dead but kept living anyway for my family, friend, and for the people who brought me back to life hell if I never jumped off that cliff I might have found love with another._

_ I still might if your dumb ass son doesn't get his shit together. Let it be clear you can come to visit but I not coming over here no more not unitl I see if yawl really prove yawl worth to me and if you don't well nice seeing you again but I have a family now and they love me unconditionally._

_ I've known I've said a lot of things but can you really blame and I not looking for an answer to that. Just know you were loved by me. You guy ruined by listening to a teenager who not the coven leader and who probably told some fabulous as lies like I wanted you guys to leave or it scared me how close I came to death every time I was with yawl. Guess what death a part of life is I am going to die no matter what, no matter how long or short I live. I not afraid of death I will welcome death with a smile on my face. And I have always felt this way. You guys just never really asked the important question._

_ Even when I've cheated death multiple times, when death calls you don't run away you face it and see where it led you, you never know when it's your time and it been my time plenty of time. _

_but I have no regrets I just wish thing could have been different and maybe there will be but as of now I'm done for the day. I am going home to cook dinner. I'll let you guy think about what I've said and see who come knocking on that door tomorrow, won't I?_


	5. Chapter 4

_Bella please can we talk it been a couple of days and you have not come to the family or talk to me or let me in your room what wrong love? _

_Edward, I told you I talk to you and the family when I'm ready and not a day before. Things have changed Edward I'm not the same Bella you left behind and when we do talk you better be ready to listen; I don't want to hear any bullshit or excuse from you understand. _

_Bella, why are you acting like this?_

_ honestly, Edward, did you think I was going to just fall back into your arm like nothing happen these past months, you are out your fucking mind if you did. _

_Bella languages_

_ sorry, you don't get to tell how I get to talk or walk or dress anymore that shit over with now leaves me to get home to do homework and cook dinner and I grounded from seeing you. I'll be at your house on the weekend let the family know but first we need to talk but not in hearing distance of your family. Edward and stop trying to show up at my house there a reason the windows lock so goodbye for now. Best of luck._

_ Just two day and I get to see Bella and see why she will not talk to me or any of my family._

_ Edward there a really good reason why she probably wants nothing to do with us and its your fault you made us leave with out saying goodbye and you said no type of contact with her she was emailing me for months and I didn't respond to not one of them how do you think that makes me feel that my sister and best friend won't even acknowledge me at school and every time I show up at her house won't even answer the door._

_ Do you realize what you have done to the family Edward and the future I see Bella won't be forgiving you anytime soon, sometimes I don't even see a future of you with Bella anymore? And I don't see her as a part of the family if that happens. I wish I never listen to you. you ruined the best thing that ever happens to our family, now were less then what we were. _

_You better listen to what Bella says cause if you don't there no future of you and her anymore you might be her mate, but she will walk away and live the life you so wanted her to live without you. You taught her how to live without you for months, eventually she would have just moved on with her life and probably stilled loved you somewhat, but it would have always just been with regret for her. so, you should watch yourself Edward, the love of your whole life could slip through your fingers so easily it be like taking candy from a baby. And I'm serious because if you fail, you'll live a very sad and depressing vampire life even with us as a family you will never recover from the loss of Bella._

_ Alice what your saying cannot be true she loves me I know it._

_ Yeah, she might love you but there a fine line between love and hate right now. _

_Alice what going on why will it be so hard for her to forgive me?_

_ Because you broke her heart into pieces, and she had to build herself back up into a person none of us knows anymore. It not the old Bella anymore Edward meaning your controlling ways not going to work anymore and telling her what to eat and what to wear not going to fly for either f us. I won't have my sister in the way I had her before and that because of you._

_ Alice what do you seeing her saying to me._

_ I don't know she keeps changing her decision on what she going to say. And she might be doing it on purpose because she knows I'll be looking. And Edward its not all about you it about the whole family this time she not talking to you and she talking to all of us too. And I'm scared to hear what she going to say to us._

_ Well, I'm not going to school for the last two days hopefully that will clam Bella down and give me time to think about what you told me. She says she will be hear on the weekend. So, pray she actually comes._

_Bella where are you going? _

_Dad I'm going to the Cullen house I know that I'm grounded but I need to talk to them and I'll come straight home dad I promise. No disappearing, no leaving the state or country promise dad. And for what it worth I'm not sure I'm taking Edward back._

_ Dad, he hurt me too much and I don't know if I can trust him ever again. I might still love him, but I can let him go if he does not listen to what I have to say and I'll move on. And I'm sorry for the months I put you through over him and I love you dad even though we don't say it much, I appreciate all the thing you have done for me since I've moved here. _

_I love you too kiddo and you can go and I'm proud of you never forget that. Okay bye, Bella._


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

_When I get to the house, I see that the pack is there and I run straight to Jacob's arms,_

_ hey, bell I can tell where you been how it go._

_ good, but why are you guys all here well we are celebrating and you came straight to see me so it has to be something to do with me and you guy all decide to tell me the new this should be good, hey guy long time no see. What been happening haven't seen you guy since I left to save Edward sorry ass._

_ well, Bella, you'll be happy to know that Victoria is bye-bye._

_ are you fucking kidding me I miss all the action when I was away? So, when you got the bitch I would of like to set the bitch head on fire for all the problem she has caused us._

_ I know Bella we got her when you ran off to save Edward I would of save the head, but you know we want the bitch dead as much as you Bella._

_ I know Sam thank you so much for everything, you guys. So are we going to a party or what I need a drink after what I had to do today and Charlie went fishing with Billy so he be gone for a while and he will not be back unit tomorrow. So, get the liquor and put some music on and bring the girls over and let celebrate all night and I might just let one of this unmated wolf have some fun with me tonight I surely need a night of stress-free. _

_Oh, baby, I know just what to do to make you lose all that stress. _

_Paul you wouldn't be able to handle all of this, you be begging for mercy by the end of the night. And your not my type Pauly. _

_First off bell I'm everyone type, I'm the ladies' man, _

_no Paul, you're the man-whore, and you are no gentlemen either, so too bad too sad cause you are not getting into my bed hahaha, _

_score Paul just got dissed by Bella and turn down all in one go _

_ Dam that got too burn Paul, I guess you don't have the magic touch with the ladies after all. _

_What ever guy let just get this party started and belle make us some good ass snack while we get everything._

_ no problem but one of yawl dumb asses are staying with me to help though. _

_Okay I'll stay Bella,_

_ okay Jake_

_ Bye guy don't be too long okay will be back soon. _

_Cool._

_ So, Bella how it really go with the Cullen's and be honest I could tell you were a bit upset bells._

_ Honestly, Jake, I want to be done with them, but I told them I'll give them a chance to earn my trust back. As for Edward, I doubt he is going to change. I mean I somewhat still love him and everything but I know don't know if I could ever really trust him no matter how hard he tries, a part of me knows it a waste of time but I want to do to him as he did to me._

_ I know it petty and fucked up, but he doesn't fully understand how he transforms my life some of it for the better and some of put me through so much pain I did not know if there was a light in the darkness. But you help me see thing differently and I'm grateful to have had you._

_ When I needed someone back then and the support of the pack gave me life, gave me a purpose because of Charlie, I just know I want to live now, I want to see myself get old and get to know my father better and see where life takes me. _

_And as much as I love you Jake someday you are going to imprint and I don't want to be in that place again. You know you need to set me free as much as yourself. You and I will have one night of taste then after graduation I'm gone but we will be a friend forever and nothing will change that._

_ I know you will imprint I can feel it and it going to be soon. Just remember love freely, openly, truly and live happily. Life too short to have regret just remember I'll always be there for you. And please finished school and do community college online something that will set you up for success and I will be telling the Cullen to never set foot in forks again, so that your kids and great grandkids will never have to know this life and that I promise you. Now help me cook for your pack bothers before they kill me for not having the food ready, _

_I'm sure Emily will bring some with her as well. Bella, I'll always love you and your right one day I will imprint, and I would never want to do you as Edward did. And I'm glad I'll have one night with you. Now let really being to cook._


	7. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

_When the pack came back the food was ready, and all the imprint were here the music was on and I was just happy that Victoria was finally dead, and I just got to be with my family. _

_So, Bella who getting lucky tonight? who finally going to get that Vcard of yours?_

_ Sorry to disappoint but I'm not a virgin Quill and you sure as hell not getting any and you of all people should know by now who getting the lucky tonight so go drink and have fun and eat and be merrier. _

_Oh, Bella, you are not a virgin who would of have known you still blush and act shy at times, but you have grown out of that since you been hanging out with us, so we must be doing something right._

_ Oh, shut up guys. I've had sex no big deal I know how to work my way around the male body that all I'm going to say. I'm a goddess and that all I'm going to say. Now girls let dance Emily, Kim let show let these boys how it's really done. _

_ As we gather in the middle of the room and sway to the music we twist and swirl and touch each other bodies and smooth our hair out the way, we let our body take over and show the boys that we are really the ultimate goddess in the room and our every desire should be met. _

_ The music stops and the guys are looking at us like what the hell just happen, we start laughing at them and they just looked shocked and we just think their facial expression are funny ass hell. So, you guy did not think we couldn't give you a show you wouldn't ever forget. _

_Well we were not expecting it for one thing and you guy look as if you did that before, which I would think not, right guys?_

_ Wouldn't you like you to know Sam, how about you Jared would you like to know if Kim, Emily and I dance like this all the time, when you guy are busy patrolling. _

_Hell, yes, I would like to know I would pay to see that shit again._

_ I wasn't talking to you, Paul. And sorry to say you won't be seeing it after this and Jared you still have not answered the question, so Kim what do you think his answer is .you know he usually see you as the quiet and sweet imprint but I know there a wild side there so what do you think he would say? _

_Bella he would definitely want to see and think of us dancing like we just did. But he be dam distracted as he was patrolling thinking about it._

_ And for the record Sam, we don't dance like this when your away, but we do dance and us girl just know how to dance in syn. But you can think we do that if you want. it can make your sex life pretty interesting. _

_Bella you got a mouth I did not realize that was dirty._

_ I learn from the best didn't I Leah and I learn how to bitch when I needed to. And for the record, you were the best I've ever had._

_ Wait wait how did she hide that from us Bella and Leah got it on and we never knew about it. What the fuck, that be the best porn of life._

_ Paul shut up, why you think Leah not so uptight no more and less bitchie. _

_Dam Bella, you got it like that._

_ I did say I was a goddess. Now the night almost over so, go home and I love yawl and oh Jacob staying the night, bye bye. _

_Ohhoo Jacob about to lose his virginity. Shut it, Paul._

_ Bella treat him right you know he loves you and cares for him. _

_I know Sam I care and love him as well, but you know he going to imprint and I'm not going through that again he gets one night, and I let him go and he understands that. He will always have my friendships and I will always be there for him. But I got to move on with my life, I got to see the world and make something for myself and you know I can't do that here_

_. I know Bella._

_ You guys will always be my family no matter what happens in this life but it not goodbye right now. I'll see you tomorrow or the day after that. Have a good night, Sam. _

_You too Bella._

_ Bella I will help you clean up before we have our night together, this way we won't have anything to do in the morning._

_ I know but before I forgot to tell you the Cullen's might show up tomorrow. _

_Why Bella?_

_ because I told them if they want to talk about what I've told them; they are welcome to but honestly Jake I doubt they are and if they do you do not have to leave. If I'm being honest, I'm done with them._

_ I do not think I can ever trust them and plus the pack is my family now. And who knows one day I might change my mind about them but as of right now I'm over them as they were over me even if they were told lies by Edward. _

_They didn't fight for me so why should I give them a second chance now; I might forgive but do not love them the same way no more, do I hate them no, they do not have that power over me to hate them. But I dislike them a lot and I wonder if they ever did this before, but I don't think so. But who can be sure? _


	8. Chapter 7

_Now the dish and the cleaning are done let go have our night together Jake. As I walk out the kitchen Jake suddenly picks me up over his shoulder and run up the stair and I'm laughing at how excited he is._

_ When we get to the room, he throws me on the big and he has this big grin on his face. We strip and he makes_

_ love to my body and I show him of all the way to pleasure a woman. And the way a woman can please a man and we talked and cuddle and slept on and off all night and made love in between. _

_And while he slept. I think about how he made me the happiest women in the world and I'm glad that I got to show him what it meant to be loved for at least one night because I know he will be more loved and cherish by his imprint than I've ever could._

_ And to give him something of me he can always remember me by and to know no matter where life lead I'll always have this movement in my heart and soul. When Jake starts to wake up, he has the biggest most adobe smile on his face like he just won the lottery and I couldn't be happier. Hey sleepy head, how do you feel?_

_ l feels good Bella._

_ well, I'm glad and I bet you are hungry. _

_Yes, I am, I so dam hungry we work up quite the appetite didn't we._

_ yes, we did so come on what do you want. bacon, eggs, pancakes, hash browns sound good bells. Come on Jake your helping me._

_ Got it bell but first, let shower nope._

_ Jake, you shower and I'll start on breakfast. While Jake in the shower I get the ingredient out for the breakfast, I'm about to make and turn on some music._

_ As I getting everything and start cooking Jake come down the stair and start helping me cook and he at least prep some of the food for me so it can go faster by the time I'm done Jake tried so many time to steal the food that it was funny. _

_When everything at the table Jake dig right in like the big wolf he is and after we're done eating we wash the dishes and just talks and hangs out. Then we hear a knock at the door and Jake say it a Cullen. Okay, Jake, I'll get it and I think fuck still haven't taken a shower hope it, not Edward but oh well. Hello Carlisle._

_ can I come in Bella?_

_ Sure Carlisle but I have company so if you want to talk you are going to have to talk in front of him as well, who might be your company, Bella?_

_ Jacob Black, I think you know his father don't you Carlisle. _

_yes Bella._

_ then there shouldn't be a problem should there Carlisle? _

_No Bella._

_ then come on in Carlisle. So Carlisle was the rest of the family?_

_ I thought It is best if I came alone._

_why Carlisle?_

_ because I could see there still a lot of anger you have toward us and I thought one of us would be better than all of us. _

_Okay I see your point, but they still could have come._

_ Okay, Bella. _

_ so talk Carlisle._

_ what have you guys decided?_

_ Bella we never wanted to leave you, as you said I let Edward rule me when it should of have been my decision to go or stay and I'm sorry for that truly I am. And we all truly want you back in our lives._

_ really all of you Carlisle it might be all of you but rose I know for sure does not want me there._

_ I know but I'm coven leader and its time I'd really step up and be one that takes control and that what I'm going to be doing for now on._

_ Carlisle, it had to take me being destroyed for you to get to this point and it sad. You let your first bond rule you for so long and when something as losing your daughter happen which you did not fight hard enough for which make you realize there needs to be a change. _

_And I can tell you guys are not all the same and I'm sorry for that but that your fault as well. You let Edward get his own way since he came into this life and he had his way before you even met him what did you expect was going to happen when he couldn't have his own way. He did not think about you or the family only about himself. _

_I know Bella but what could I do. I wanted a family so much and I was lonely well you could of pick a better way of guiding him into this life Carlisle._

_ Yes, I guess I could have. But Bella what have you decided because it seems you have moved on, I can smell Jacob all over you. _

_Carlisle I've been move on. And I just come to realize when I left your house yesterday I don't want Edward no matter how long he tried to gain my trust back, no matter if he never gives up because I can't trust if he would never leave me again._

_And I can't forget the hurt and pain he put me through and as well as you and your family may be some years from now I can forgive you and your family but Edward will never have me again_

_. The bond is broken and there nothing that going to put it back together again. And this is goodbye, there just a couple of things I want you and your family to do for me, I want you to never set foot back in forks ever again, what I'm about to tell is something Jake can most definitely tell you that is true as well. _

_Your family is the one that activates their gene to turn into wolf warrior or any vampire that stay in the area too long._

_ Is this true Jacob?_

_ yes, Carlisle, it true we do not want to put our children and their children through this so would you notify your family and friend to stay out of forks and port angles as well._

_ Okay, no problem Jacob, and Bella we love you very much even if we do not know how to show it the right way. I'll leave my number with you if you ever do want to get in contact or get in touch with us. And I'll let the children know and come let them say goodbye to you as well and try not to be too hard on Edward, he did love you in his own way._

_ Yeah, I know Carlisle. Goodbye._


	9. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

_When I got to the house everyone was waiting in the living room waiting to see how it went. And I got to tell you it hurt to know we killed Bella love for us. As I replay everything in my head Edward comes out his room and just stare at the wall for a long time and everyone is asking what is happening, _

_what's going on?_

_ I tell them what happen and that they need to say goodbye to Bella. And Esme just runs up to me and start dry sobbing how she lost her little girl and how she won't ever see her again. And Alice just holds on to Jasper and dry sobbing as well and trying to look for a vision to see if she can change the outcome but no matter how much she looks she can't see anything._

_ Emmett just wishing that he never listens to the family and Edward about leaving his baby sister and how much he is going to miss her and how many things are really going to change in the family now that she really was gone._

_ And rose is being rose doesn't care and glad she won't ever have to see Bella again as she always said Bella nothing but a troublemaker. And Jasper going to miss inner peace the most and her faith in him and the way she always believes in him no matter what._

_ And then Carlisle tells them that they can never set foot in fork or port angles again because they are what make the wolf gene activates on the Quileute reservation. and he says he wants to leave a huge amount of money for the problems they cause. problems they have done to not only Bella but to the pack as well._

_ So, you guys pack up because this is the last time we will ever be here and go say your goodbye. And I know it hard right now, but it will get easier and Edward its time to make some changes even though it hurt right now you will get through this. _

_How will I get through this Carlisle my mate has left me?_

_ no, Edward, you left her and what did you tell her to do to live her life and that what she doing and she happy that all that should matter now and you heard what she told me in my mind. It just never going to happen with Bella again, son go and pack and if you want to say goodbye to her then go but only if you want to cause she done and anything you say not going to make a difference to her._

_ the bond is broken._

_ I know Carlisle I can feel it and it hurt. I'll go and pack my things._

_ When everyone was finishing packing, I told the other to go in couple to say goodbye to Bella. And rose doesn't have to go Emmett take Esme and give her these checks and these papers._

_ I will Carlisle._

_ I'll be waiting here when everyone gets back, and Edward are you going to say goodbye to Bella_

_ no, but I gave Alice a letter for her. you know Carlisle I never thought I find my soul mate just for me to fuck it up so dam badly, I thought I was doing the right thing by leaving her, I wanted her to have the life of growing up and having kids. _

_And that wasn't with me, but she loved me enough to not want that life and she had told me she didn't want that life anyway. She just wanted me, and I just wanted to protect her from this life. I know she said I was controlling and that was the only way I knew how to protect her. _

_Edward the life and era we were in now are different from our times, you have you realize women now protect themselves, they fight for there own country now, it different and Bella has always been independent so when you want to control and tighten the reins make it seem like she has nowhere to turn._

_ And you know if you had to keep on doing what you were doing she would of blow up on you and it would not have been pretty. Just because your strong and faster and bigger than her does not mean she can't hurt you. _

_And she probably would of have left you then too. So, as I said it time to change your ways, it cannot be your way anymore and you cannot get mad and pout and all the other shit you do or beg me to death to change my way. It is not happening this time._


	10. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

_When Carlisle leaves, I tell Jake I think he should go tell the guy that the Cullens are leaving and never coming back here ever again. _

_Are you sure Bella?_

_ yeah, I'm sure. Jake and I got a funny feeling I'm about to get a goodbye welcome over here anytime now. I'll call you and tell you how it goes or I'll come over and tell all you guys all at once. So, go on, and plus I need to shower and all that other stuff._

_ Okay, bells later._

_ Once jakes leave, I head to the shower and air out my room. And straighten up a bit. Take out something for dinner for when Charlie gets home and then I just wait for the first person to knock on that door to say goodbye. to me like they should have done the first time. _

_As much as they hurt me I can't be too mad at them they gave me something I didn't know I ever had a backbone, filthy ass mouth which I kind of had but only a little bit and a real family who stood behind me no matter what and gave me the strength to get through heartbreak even when I wanted to die._

_ And I got to be loved and taken care of for once in my life yes, I'll miss them in a way, but I've moved on and I hope they can too. I hear a knock on the door. I go to answer it and it Esme and Emmett how did I know rose wasn't coming the bitch never liked me so yeah. _

_Hello guys come in. _

_Bella I just want to say how sorry I am for leaving you without saying goodbye._

_ me as well Bella we love you and I wish you could be apart of this family still but I know we've hurt you a lot and I can understand why you wouldn't want to come back to us._

_ Look guy yes you guy hurt me, yes ill miss you yawl you were my first family id ever really had, and Emmett you will always be my big brother and maybe someday I can be in your family again but as of now it just not going to work. I have new family its not to say I've replaced you but to say they won't ever do me as you did me._

_ I'm sorry Bella truly._

_ I can tell but it not enough, I went through hell in back because of your family and I know Edward lied and said I wanted a clean break but if you guys really have known me, you should have known that was a lie, but you didn't so what can I say._

_ I just want to say I love you Bella and we all hope well to see you again one day._

_ And can I get a hug, Bella?_

_ you both can._

_ thank you, _

_your welcome._

_ and Carlisle wanted me to give these to you. Jasper and Alice are outside waiting to say goodbye as well. _

_Best of luck Bella and I left our numbers as well if you ever wanted to get in contact._

_ Got it no problem._

_ When they walk out the door Jasper and Alice walk in more like Alice ran to give me a hug while dry sobbing, saying she sorry for leaving and she tried to tell them it would be a mistake but Edward wouldn't listen and I just hold her because I know if anything I miss her and Jasper the most no matter how mad I am at her or how bad she hurt me or how she torcher me with Bella Barbie._

_ I just rub her back and hold my hand out for Jasper to come here and he walks to us and bring us all together. And then I start to talk to them both._

_ Look I know you won't be seeing me for a while but you have to let me go, I have to live my life and who knows there's a chance I'll see you two again and the family but as of right now I have to go on with my life, I'll miss you a lot but remember I still love you guy and Jasper, I know you can feel it,_

_ yes, Bella, I can _

_ I want too._

_ No Jasper you're not saying sorry it was never your fault I like I said when I had that meeting at your house yesterday. You are not the set back in the family you are the strongest warrior of them all, I might not know your history or your story, but you are a warrior. _

_And you know that as well. I believe in you and so does you little pike and Alice stop crying it might be a good bye for now but maybe in ten to 15 year it might be hello._

_ Now calm down and pretend your human and breath with me in and out just like that, and Jasper let her have it out she need it._

_ I know Bella. I just wish I had the chance to know you better Bella not being kept away from you like I was going to eat you all the time. _

_you knew my emotion better than any more Jasper and you watch and obverted me from a distance you got to know me in a way and maybe one day you will get to know me the right way day one but remember I have faith in you and have faith in yourself and take care of Alice for me. _

_Before I forget this is from Edward, he not coming to say goodbye, but he is saying goodbye in this letter to you_

_. Okay well I guess this is good bye._

_ it is Bella have a wonderful life if this the last time I see you. Ill love you forever and you will always be in my heart and the families._

_ Take care._

_ same to you._

_ Goodbye._


	11. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

_The goodbyes were hard, but it gave me closure and like I said who knows I might see them one day again. But let see what Carlisle gave me, its a long envelope and two little ones. Let open the big one first. _

_In it says _

**Dear Bella **

**Since we have put you through so much and have started the change of the pack, I would like for you to have the house, please take it, it paid off and you can do whatever you want with it. And you will be getting the property agreement mail to you by our lawyer Jenks he will take care of everything for you. And secondly, I have left two separately checks one for you to do with as you please and the other for the pack and the reservation for causing the problem of them shifting in the first place. I just want you to know you will always be a daughter to me and if you ever need anything, I will be there for you no matter where you are or what you need. **

**Love always Carlisle**

**P.S you will always be in my heart where ever I go.**

_Wow what am I'm going to do with a house that dam big and I don't even want to know how much money he left me and the pack. They have a lot of money I mean a lot of money to live many lifetimes over like they have been doing there whole life of being vampires. And I still have to read Edward letter but not right now. Let me cook dinner. then I'm driving out to the pack and open these dams check together to see how overly crazy Carlisle went with his money. And call Charlie to let him know where I'll be at. What should I cook? something simple, pasta it is. As I am cooking dinner, I call Charlie and tell him I'll be down at the reservation with the boys and tell him his dinner will be in the fridge all you have t do is warm it up dad._

_Okay Bella don't be home late tomorrow is school._

_Okay, see you._

_When I am done with the cooking and putting up Charlie food, I call Jake and tell him to have the pack to meet at Sam house for a meeting. _

_Why Bella?_

_don't worry nothing bad got shit to tell the pack and want to do it all at once. _

_Okay Bella sees you in ten._

_Okay._

_As I get into the car and drive to the pack, I wonder what my life going to be like now, what am I going to do and am I going to fall in love again. And if I'm going to really stay in Forks. And I know I want to get to know my father some more before I do anything and just relax before I start to do anything serious with my life. When I get to the Sam house everyone is waiting for me at Sam, you're not going to believe what Carlisle did here read the letter out loud if you want and then after you read we can open these two envelopes that say pack and Bella._

_Bella are you serious he left you the house that crazy and yeah guys it is._

_so how about we open you guys check first cause I'm quite scared how much is on that check._

_well, I'm not so let open them._

_okay, I'll open and read out loud gaps holy shit he left that much to you guy. _

_how much did he leave? _

_Bella you were supposed to read it out loud._

_well sorry, that shock the fuck out of me. here Sam, you do but don't say I didn't warn you._

_holy fucking hell he left us over 3 million dollars._

_say what, man you lying._

_I'm not lying guy._

_let me see the check, Sam. _

_no for all, I know you will run off with it and never come back with it Paul._

_man trust me I will for sure but I am just playing now let me see the dam thing and Bella opens your fucking check cause I know yours is way more than our, bitch you are going to be set for life I just know it. _

_I'm not opening mine I feel like I'm going to have a fucking heart attack._

_If she won't open hers, ill open bells since she won't. _

_no, you will not quill and emery stop your buddy in crime._

_Bella, you know how he is if you can't do you know for sure he will._

_Yeah, I know. Such a bad little boy, he needs a dam whooping._

_but Bella you have to open it._

_I sure as hell do not_

_Yes, you do and you're not leaving until you do. So starting opening._

_but Sam why?_

_because you will just throw it away or shred it and that not happening they want to replay for the hurt and you are going to use this money and never have a to struggle a day in your life and still do what you want to do in life._

_Fine Sam ill it open but only because your right._

_I know I am Bella. _

_Here we go dam it why he leaves me so much, this is beyond saying sorry this is ludicrous. _

_How much did he leave?_

_not telling, you just said I had to open it, but not tell you. Now just split up the money evenly throughout the reservation and let call it a day. _

_Fine Bella, but you better not throw away the money Bella._

_I won't I promise, now I have to go. and the Cullens are officially gone. Celebrate and go tell the council. Love you guys and see you later_


	12. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

_As the weeks and months flow by Jake found his imprint like I said he would and she nice and there a very cute couple, the pack, for the most part, has mostly stop phrasing so they can go on with there lives and leave the reservation and go to college and what not. _

_With the money from the Cullen have helped build the community up better and put money aside for themselves for their kid and places they want to go and see before they start to have kids. _

_It is about that time where I'm about to say goodbye to fork, I'll miss it but I did what I wanted to do got to know my dad and understand who I am as a person, I know I have time for the life I want, I'll come to visit. and the Cullen house well me and the pack came up with the idea to make it a Bed and Breakfast place. _

_With the money we have hired someone to run and to do the upkeep of the place and it has been a big hit so far. As I think about these past months I am grateful, I had them and I feel like there time for adventure just waiting for me and it calling for me and I'm ready to go for it. Only a week left unlit school and I'm just happy I got to live my life the way I wanted to live it. No matter the ups and downs._

_ And I finally read the letter that Edward left me, I can't say ill ever love him again but it gave me a perspective of the way he treated me. I'm not saying he was right but it made me realize we would of never of having worked no matter if he left me or not, we see a thing differently in life and how a woman should be treated and how he should always be the one to take care of me. _

_And that I should let him do all the things he thinks is right for me and not what I think is actually right for me. He comes from a time where the men were in control and the women agree to everything their husband said and that not me. I want to be free to do what I want and explore life the I want to be. not be control and wrap in a little bubble. _

_Because Edward to scared I'd be hurt if I try a new and dangerous thing or hang out with the wrong people who may be a bad influence on me. So, it's better we go our separate ways. It the best for both of us. And I finally know peace and I finally feel set free. _

_And one day I'll see them again but first I'm doing me for a while and enjoy the life Edward wanted me to have. I'm thankful for so much and for so many people. It's a blessing to be here. As I walk down the stair, I go to makes Charlie's favorite dinner and make plans with the pack to hang out before graduation because ill be leaving right after to go travel._

_ Hey Sam just wanted to call and have a get together before I leave with you guy, tell everyone I want to do it at your place and I'll come cook and of course I want Emily and the girls to help as well and we will have a family day_

_. That fine Bella when do you want to have it?_

_ the day before the graduation Sam, and that will be Friday and I leave that Saturday morning Sam. _

_ I know Bella._

_ yeah, I know Sam, just reminding you. _

_Everything good to go. Ill tell the pack and the girls_

_. Great Sam. I'll see you then._

_ Bye Bella._

_ As I get off the phone with Sam I start on Charlies dinner and I wonder if leaving right after graduation is the right thing to do, but I feel like I should go I settled everything that needs to be settled here and there something that keeps calling me to go somewhere but in what directions is the question. As I finished dinner dad pulls up,_

_ hey Bella how was your day?_

_ it was good dad and your?_

_it was good Bella._

_ something smells really good bells did you make my favorite Bella?_

_ yeah, dad, I thought it make while I had the chance since I'll be gone right after graduation._

_ I know bell I'm so proud of you Bella. You pulled through and made it and we have really bonded over these last few months and I'm so happy you came home, and I got to see my little girl grow into a woman. I'm thankful I had some time even though it wasn't long, Bella I love you._

_ I love you too dad and I'm glad I got to have you in my life as well and that I got to know you and live with you as well. _

_Well dad let eat._

_ Let Bella. _


	13. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12 _

_As the days passed my going away party comes up, I'm pretty excited to party with the pack this final time because who knows if I'll see them again, I know ill come back but who knows when that will be. So, I'm not saying goodbye, I just saying ill see you again one day_

_. As I make my way over to Sam house, I make sure I have the food I'd be cooking with the girls and the dessert as well. When I pull up the girls run to the car and are all excited and sad that they won't be seeing me for a while. We bring the food I brought into the kitchen and start to get everything in order. _

_Emily as already start on some of the food and dessert with the help of Kim, and lily Jake imprint and you know Leah can't cook for shit so she outside with the guys. _

_Sam is at the grill, grilling hot dog and burger, well we do the side and some extra food, cause they eat like they're dying. _

_So, Bella, are you ready for graduations?_

_Yeah_

_ I'm ready, have a dress and flat I'm going to wear and flat you know I can't do hells that a dam death trap waiting to happen._

_ I know right. _

_Oh, shut it, Kim._

_ What Bella it the truth._

_ no one told you to agree though. _

_Well why say it out loud then._

_ Oh, whatever Kim._

_ girls be nice its Bella day, okay Emily. Now let cook. We got to feed these fat ass men, who cry if they don't have food instantly. _

_Hey, we heard that._

_ so you were meant to._

_ I see how it is you girl stick together._

_ Yeah dumb ass we are the only one who does the cooking around here so shut it guys and Paul keep gives us dirty looks and you won't be feed at all._

_ Come on you can't see me through the wall._

_ I know, but I'm standing at the back door, you idiot. _

_oh, shit don't take the food away man._

_ Then shut up._

_ Paul shut up for they all decide to not give us food._

_Okay, guys._

_ Paul, you're such a dumb ass._

_ Yeah well, whatever. _

_Those boys are so dammed funny did you see there faces at the sight of them not getting no food. It like food is more important to them than us. Well food might be the second most important thing the first thing is sex and you guys know, except for the young ones it video games. Yeah too right about that. _

_So Bella where are you going to go after graduation, I'm going to Texas and then I might go to the London but I'm not for sure I just might tour around us for a while and then think about if I'm going to college or come back here. But something been calling to me and I just don't know what it is. It's like it's a pull but to where I don't know. _

_What do you think Emily?_

_ I think it might be some type of magical being or some supernatural force being in work here. _

_Or you are going to find your destiny wherever this calling is pulling you too, but it may be instantly, and it may take years or months to even find. Who knows, just be ready for anything Bella and embrace it, no matter we will always love you. _

_And I mean that and if it a vampire just know you can't ever come back but you can call and check on us from a distance, because Bella you were always meant to be apart of the supernatural life. Be safe and be happy Bella that all that matters. _

_Thank Emily that means a lot from you. Sam walks into the kitchen and walks up to Bella and hugs her and tell me the same thing as what Emily says Bella we love you and if you're a vampire just like Emily said from a distance and call and you will always be a part of this family no matter what Bella. _

_Yeah Bella, we all love you no matter what you are._

_ We will miss you and take care of Charlie for you if anything does happen. _

_Thank guys you all mean the world to mean, and you will always be in my heart no matter what I may be and if I'm human well I'll be right here with when I'm ready to come home. Now let eat cause the food is done and the dessert is done but no stealing until after we eat. Now go to the table while we girls put the food down and do not eat until we get our food first._

_ After we get our plate the guy dig in and us girl talk in to eat and just enjoy our last dinner as a family together and after dinner we put on a movie get the dessert to eat and just enjoy the peace for a while. And then it's time for me to go. And as I say goodbye, I start to tear up and everyone asking what wrong and I'm just like I'm going to miss you guy so so much. _

_And they all try to give me a big ass group hug and it makes me laugh, and they all say we are only a phone call away, I know guy, I just wish I could take all of you with me but this is something I have to do on my own._

_ We know Bella but remember we be there if you need us, Bella._

_ I know Sam and same for you guy. Ill come back in a heartbeat if you guys need me. _

_We know Bella._

_ We will see you tomorrow at your graduations. _

_Night guys._


	14. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

_As I wake up I take a shower and get a dress for graduation, I make my way downstairs and eat breakfast and head out the door to wait for Charlie to take me to the school. _

_Okay, Bella are you ready. _

_ yeah, dad, I'm ready for the day to be over with already. But I'm glad I've made it to this point and I'm glad mom gets to see me walk the stage. _

_Yeah Bella, she calls she already there. _

_Yeah okay, _

_well were here,_

_ I going sit with the class see you later. As the graduations goes along, they start calling our name and when it gets to mind I literally here the pack making the loudest noise ever and it just makes me smile and proud and a little sad. _

_It's going to a great summer even if I'm not going to be here. now here comes the time when we get to throw out hat up in the air and leave and go meet up with up with our family. As I am walking toward my family I see my mom running up to me crying my baby did it and she so proud and that she loves me and Phil tell me coagulations and I thank him and he takes Renne from me watch I'm thankful for I mean I love her but she a touch dramatic._

_ And then dad comes to give me a hug and a kiss on the check. And the pack is all hugging and swirling me around and I'm just laughing there fucking funny. As we make our way out of the school and head home, I say my goodbye to the pack and tell them I'll call them before I leave. Mom and Phil comes to dad house and I make some lunch, and _

_mom ask if I'll come to stay with her for the summer_

_ and I'll tell her no._

_ She starts asking why._

_ and I tell her I have plans and she starts to get upset and I'm like mom what did you expect._

_ Bella, I just want to spend time with you._

_ I know mom, but I already have plans. Maybe if you had called a month or two ago when I could have been with you, but you didn't, and you will see me so don't worry mom ill come see you. So, their problem solved fine._

_ Bella but come see me. _

_Bella that all I'm asking I know, and I love you and I love you too Bella._

_ So, when are you going to tomorrow?_

_ Why so early because I wanted to leave right away._

_ Okay Bella._

_ Phil and I are going to go I see you, Bella._

_ Bye you guy,_

_ bye Charlie_

_ bye Renne, Phil. _

_Later Charlie._

_ Bella don't be so hard of your mother you know how she is._

_ I know dad. She just gets to me sometimes. _

_Want to go to the diner for dinner._

_ Yeah, that sounds good._

_ As I pack what I am taking with me, I pack light because I'm going to shop when I get down there because all I have is winter clothes when it going to be summer in Texas. As time goes by it time to go to eat Charlie drive. _

_When we get to the diner we get seated and we order our favorite and we talk and just enjoy our meal and Charlie tell me to be careful on my trip and he tells me. he gives me something to protect myself if I am in danger and he wants me to remember all the self-defense classes I took and to be prepared for anything and everything and to purchase a gun when I get out there and yes my father taught me how to shot a gun._

_ He is a cop after all and I'm his only daughter. Dad don't worry everything going to be okay,_

_ Bella, I'm a worry you're going out to the world alone and I just want you to be safe._

_I know dad and I will be, love you so much, dad._

_ so do I, Bella. now lets head home we have an early start in the morning. _

_Okay dad let go._

_ When we get home, I call the pack and tell them goodbye and tell them ill call them when I reach my destination. After that, I head up to bed._


	15. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14_

_As I wake in the morning and take a shower and get ready to leave, Charlie wait for me down stair my bag already in the car. Once we get in the car and drive to the airport, I just relax and let Charlie drive and sleep and then I feel Charlie shaking me saying we are at the airport and I'm like dam I slept all the way to Seattle airport, _

_dad thank are you ready to say goodbye to me old men._

_ no Bella but it's your time to fly and ill miss you. _

_let get you in there and check in. _

_as I get check in me and Charlie talk and when I'm checking in I only have about ten minutes before the flight is called. So I tell dad I'm going and that I love him and ill see him soon, and then I hear my flight called Dallas, Texas bordering. This it's dad. Take care of yourself and please eat the food I froze for you, all you have to do is put it in the oven and the girls are going to come by and cook for you as well._

_ Thank Bella and go love you, bye._

_ As I get on the plane I think about my life and where it has taken me so far and I can help but wonder if there a purpose for what I've have been through or if it building me up for someone who will understand the pain and despairs I've went through to get to where I had to get in this moment now. The further I get away from Fork, the closer the pull get tighter and I feel like my heart is pounding and trying to get out of my chest. What could possibly be waiting for me in Texas? Is Emily really right when she says I'm really supposed to be part of the supernatural world because of this could not possibly be anything human like. This could not have anything to do with human, it would have to do with the supernatural, but the questions is who is waiting for or searching for me to pull me to them that it affects me so dam bad I could feel it from another state._

_ And it, not the first time I felt this this pull, I've just thought it was Edward that was pulling but it wasn't, it never really was I felt a bond with Edward but this pull or calling that I have felt and it been getting stronger for months and I just can resist it no more._

_ I question myself if what pulling me is good or will it be just as negative as the relationship as it was with Edward. I pray not, but if it is, I just pray I can leave because the pull is strong now, I can't imagine what the hell it will feel like if I met this person. I know I'm strong enough to fight anything but it going to be a dam fight because I get the feeling this time, he going to fight for me to stay and that going to be the problem. _

_the next thing I know the flight attendant is waking me up to say we have landed, and I like dam I fell asleep, been doing that a lot lately. I get my bag and walk off the plane and get go a rental car to use during my stay here. _

_After that done I find a hotel to stay at and then I go shopping for some summer clothes. Some dresses, tank tops, shorts, and underwear and bras, and some hygiene products. And put everything in the car and take it back to the hotel and then order run service after the food gets here call the pack and dad. After I'm done eating, I call dad and let him know I've arrived and that I'm safe and did everything he told me to and told him I call him later. Bye, dad love you._

_ Love you too Bella bye._

_ Now I call the pack. Hey Sam it Bella just wanted to let you guys know I'm safe and everything is going okay so far, how everything over there, everything finds Bella, you only left this morning, nothing changed that fast I know Sam let everyone know I'm okay and I'll call again real soon bye Sam _

_bye Bella._

_ Now I think I'm exploring and see some of the attractions. There the sixth-floor museum at the Dealey plaza admission, then we have the JFK assassination and the museum tour in Dallas and then we got the haunted Dallas ghost and pub walking tour_

_. Which one do I want to see? I see just pick whichever I see first as I walk around the city to get a feel of it, it feels as if the pull is getting near I walk up this street and it feels as if I have eyes on me. I see a flash of movement out the corner of my eye. I swear I thought I saw red eye staring at me and I think a fucking vampire is hunting me._

_ Dam I can never catch a break can't I. so I go into one of the bars and sit and have a glass of water because I'm underage. As the bar guy gets my drink, I feel the pull get really fucking tight like I can't breathe, and I look up and standing right behind me is the vampire who I saw hunting me before I walked in the bar. And I say so you're the one who been calling me then. Pulling me toward you._

_yea I have._

_ And what your name beautiful._

_ It Bella._

_ And who might you be? _

_I'm Peter Whitlock._

_ And the pleasure is all mine. Do you know what I am Bella?_

_ yes, you're a vampire._

_ And do you know who I am to you?_

_ Honestly, Peter, I have a guess but maybe you should tell me, Peter._

_ Well, Bella, we are mate but mate with bind that can never break no matter how much we try. We are bound by the soul, heart, mind and body and feelings. Meaning we will feel each other in pain and at our happiest. _

_How is that even possible?_

_ I had a mate before you and I was able to walk away?_

_ because he wasn't your true mate but a mate of first love maybe. And I've had a mate before you as well she is gone from this world, she killed herself, couldn't live this life anymore. But we were mate but not mate as we would be together. And us being together will only make us stronger there not too many vampires who will have bonds like this._

_ There only been a few, one of them Marcus the king of us. And he is miserable without his mate. And in order for us to have these bonds like these, we have to go through amount of pain and suffering and come out the better person because of it. My sire also has one of these bonds as well._

_ so how is this going to work peter because I want to be human for a while and just live life and still have time with my family?_

_ That not a problem Bella._

_ And do you have a gift peter?_

_ I just know things and I have a feel for things, like for instance you are a very powerful shield and that your untraceable just like myself. And that eventually you will love and know that I will let you have the freedom you need and that I will never break you down and change into something you're not. _

_Thanks, you Peter I needed to hear that._

_ Bella we are going to have a very long life, we will love each other to the end of time, argue, fight but most of all nothing will ever be able to separate us because we will always know where each other are. There going to come a time where life is just going to be magical and everything will be right in the world. There are going to be a hard time._

_ there no such thing as a happy ever after, they're going to be wars and change but Bella you will always be the key to my heart, soul, body and mind and that how ill be for you. Maybe I'm getting too deep right now, but I know once you fully realized how perfect we are together even if we have our flaws, we will be right for each other._

_ Peter, I understand I can feel it and I can feel that you will always have a part of me and I understand that I will have to learn to trust what you say and to reach a point in my life where it just about us and fuck the whole world. And if they're going to be change and wars were going to be a part of. As long as I'm with you and you're by side then it will be okay. _

_And Bella your shield will make sure that we will survive and you are going to be taught how to fight in both human form and vampire form._

_ Just to let you know. _

_I'm all for it Peter, it time for me to live the life I want to live and if its with you cause I can tell by the scars all over you from where your skin is showing that you are a fighter and may have been through some hard time in your life and you are still standing here, so Peter you made it, just as I've made it through some hard time as well. And if we are not fully healed from these hard times we will heal together._

_ Bella, I'm horned to be your mate and we will get through life knowing we will always have each other. _

_Peter, we have all the time in the world for each other but let being now. And Peter I can't wait to start my life with you, no matter what happens, remember I was made for loving you, and for meeting you, all the thing I've been through have made me stronger and wiser to know when I've met the person who going to change my life for the better._

_ This pull I've been feeling has changed me into something I can't even explain, in ways, it has helped me understand I wasn't meant for my first mate because this pull never wants away no matter if my first mate was gone or near me. It didn't change my feeling for him would never reach the level I feel for you having seen you for the first time, seeing you for the first has made the pull extremely stronger and has taken over my whole heart and soul. _

_And I can honestly say it was never like this with my first mate. And in a way, it scared me how powerful and strong the pull has been since I'm sitting here talking to you. So, peter wherever life leads us I know you are it for me. and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and centuries with you. When you know it you know it and that you peter. _

_Bella, I feel the same way no matter what life put us through I will always want you by my side. Bella, we have forever. And if its your time to go ill be right there with you, cause being in this life without you would be like living in hell. Who knows maybe we will be reborn to find each other in a new life. We are soul boned our soul will find each other no matter what person we are, and we will remember our past lives and the lives we will live now. So, Bella here to our happily ever after. Yes, Peter here to living life to the fullest with love._


	16. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

_100 years later_

_We lived happily through wars and change, we have almost lost each other and found each other, and we have had ups and downs, but what we learn through all of this was love never dies. And that no one can change who we are to each other. I've learned personally that Peter is crazy ass hell and he will stop at nothing to make me the happiest women, the most loves women in the world and even though we made it through a lot of shit nothing can ever change our love for each other, the way we feel and how long we live this life it comes with everything I hold dearly, and yes I've made up with the Cullen and come to find out that peter sire was Jasper and I've learned to never look back and look to the present. Because I've had lost friend and family and it might hurt but I know they would have wanted me to be happy and enjoy the life I want to live, so here to my happy ever after. _


End file.
